My Love
by Princess Shiraiyuki
Summary: "Ibu… sesuai pesan Ibu, aku akan pergi ke Desa Konoha… dan tinggal bersama dengan Bibi Tsunade." / SasuSaku / AU / OOC / Mau baca? :D
1. Chapter 1

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Love © Thia Nokoru**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Pairing : Sasuke – Sakura**

**Genre : Romance**

*** My Love ***

**Chapter 1,**

"Ibu… sesuai pesan Ibu, aku akan pergi ke Desa Konoha… dan tinggal bersama dengan Bibi Tsunade."

Aku sudah memutuskan untuk pergi dari kota ini. Sebulan yang lalu, ibuku meninggal karena sakit. Sebelum ibuku meninggal, ia menceritakan kalau dulu kami sekeluarga tinggal di Desa Konoha. Karena pekerjaan ayah yang mengharuskan tinggal di kota, jadinya kami sekeluarga pindah dari desa ke kota. Sebenarnya aku tidak ingat sama sekali kalau aku pernah tinggal di desa, ibuku bilang kepadaku, tentu saja aku tidak mengingatnya, karena saat aku berumur 10 tahun dan sudah tinggal di kota, aku sempat mengalami kecelakaan yang mengakibatkan aku kehilangan ingatanku.

Aku sudah mengemas barang-barangku. Rumahku yang ada di kota sudah aku jual. Uangnya akan kubelikan rumah di Desa Konoha nanti. Oh ya, kata ibuku… Desa Konoha adalah sebuah desa tempat para bangsawan kuno tinggal. Jadi, jangan berpikir kalau desanya itu adalah sebuah desa yang miskin, justru sebaliknya. Aku jadi tidak sabar ingin melihat Desa Konoha itu seperti apa?

Perjalanan menuju Desa Konoha ternyata tidak semudah yang aku kira. Butuh waktu 5 jam untuk sampai di desa ini. Hari sudah malam saat aku tiba di depan pintu gerbang Desa Konoha. Ada dua orang penjaga di depan pintu masuk desa, aku menghampiri mereka.

"Selamat malam, Nona… ada yang bisa kami bantu?"

Saat aku menghampiri para penjaga itu, mereka dengan sopannya bertanya kepadaku. Aku jadi tidak takut kepada mereka, malah aku kok jadi merasa nyaman, ya? "Malam, aku baru tiba di desa ini, err… dimana aku bisa mendapatkan sebuah penginapan?" tanyaku.

"Ah, selamat datang di desa kami…!" seru mereka berdua. "Penginapan? Nona bisa menaiki kereta kuda dan minta diantar ke tempat penginapan yang ada di desa ini. Tenang saja Nona, warga di desa kami ramah-ramah, kok! Kalau pun ada yang macam-macam, harap Nona melapor kepada kami. Biasanya ada warga desa lain yang suka mengacau di desa ini, jadi… berhati-hati tetap saja diperlukan, ya…" kata salah satu dari mereka.

"Iya, terima kasih atas pemberitahuannya!"

Aku melihat tidak jauh dari penjaga desa ini ada beberapa kereta kuda. Sepertinya kereta kuda ini adalah kendaraan umum di desa ini. Berbeda sekali dengan di kota yang penuh dengan mobil-mobil. Aku menghampiri tempat kereta kuda itu dan salah satu dari pemilik kereta kuda itu menghampiriku.

"Butuh tumpangan, Nona?" tanyanya.

"Ah, iya! Saya butuh tumpangan ke penginapan yang ada di desa ini."

"Ayo, silahkan naik, Nona!"

Aku menaiki kereta kuda, supir kereta kuda ini bertanya kepadaku, aku mau ke penginapan yang mewah, sederhana, atau kalangan bawah? Karena aku berada di tempat yang sangat asing bagiku, aku memilih penginapan mewah, kalau mewah, sudah pasti keamanannya terjamin, kan?

Benar apa kata ibuku. Desa ini benar-benar sangat berbeda dengan desa-desa yang lainnya. Desa ini sangat mewah, bangunan-bangunan rumah tradisonalnya sangat megah-megah bagaikan istana. Benar-benar desa seorang bangsawan.

Aku sampai di sebuah penginapan yang katanya penginapan mewah di desa ini. Hmm… kalau dibandingkan dengan yang di kota, masih kalah jauh dengan penginapan di kota.

"Ramai sekali… semuanya memakai pakaian kimono, apakah mereka yang ada di dalam seorang bangsawan semua? Rasanya kok seperti berada di jaman dahulu, ya…" gumamku.

Aku memasuki penginapan berlantai 3 ini. Bangunan tradisionalnya sangat indah dan luas. Lantai pertama ini adalah sebuah restoran sepertinya, terlihat banyak orang-orang yang sedang makan sambil mengobrol. Para pelayan yang melayani semuanya seorang perempuan, mereka memakai pakaian dengan penampilan yang terlihat seperti seorang geisha. Wah, baru kali ini aku melihat yang seperti ini.

Tapi… rasanya sejak tadi orang-orang sekitar melihatku dengan tatapan aneh, yah… sudah pasti aku berbeda dengan mereka. Aku tidak mengenakan kimono seperti mereka, aku memakai sebuah kaos yang pas ditubuhku berwarna merah, celana _jeans_ panjang berwarna biru, sepatu _sport_ku berwarna putih, ditambah lagi koper besar yang aku bawa. Sekali lihat saja pasti mereka tahu kalau aku bukan warga desa ini, walau sesungguhnya aku ini sebenarnya asli warga desa ini.

Daripada menjadi pusat perhatian, aku langsung saja memesan kamar untukku tinggal sementara di desa ini. Ternyata desa ini sangat luas, mungkin akan sulit juga mencari Bibi Tsunade, kecuali kalau dia itu memang orang terkenal di desa ini.

Aku dapat kamar nomor 16 yang ada di lantai 2. Tangga menuju lantai 2 berada di ujung ruangan lantai 1 ini. Aku lelah sekali hari ini… ingin sekali cepat-cepat aku istirahat di kamar dan tidur dengan pulas.

"Akhirnya… aku bisa istirahat juga…"

Cklek

"Eh?"

Saat aku membuka pintu kamarku, pintu kamar yang ada di sebelah kamarku juga ikut terbuka. Entah mengapa aku malah tidak jadi masuk ke dalam kamarku, aku penasaran ingin melihat orang yang tinggal di sebelah kamarku ini. Dengan perlahan pintu itu terbuka semakin lebar, aku seketika membeku di tempatku berdiri, seorang laki-laki yang sepertinya sebaya denganku keluar dari dalam kamar yang ada di sebelah kamarku dengan aura yang sangat dingin dan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Kedua bola matanya yang sehitam malam itu menatap tajam pada kedua bola mata emeraldku. Kedua mataku tidak bisa lepas untuk tidak menatap laki-laki itu, sulit untukku untuk mengalihkan pandanganku dari laki-laki menyeramkan itu.

"Kau… apakah kau datang untuk menggangguku lagi?"

Deg

Suaranya… suaranya begitu dingin dan penuh penekanan. Apa yang dikatakannya tadi? Aku datang untuk mengganggunya? Sinting!

"Si-siapa kau? A-aku datang kemari bu-bukan untuk mengganggumu, tau!" balasku setengah berani.

BRAKK

Karena kesal dan takut, aku langsung saja masuk ke dalam kamarku dan langsung menutup pintu kamarku dengan kasar dan menguncinya.

"Siapa dia? Wajahnya memang sangat… sangat… sangat… tampan! Tapi sangat menyeramkan! Semoga aku tidak berurusan lagi dengannya!"

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

Pagi hari sudah tiba, hari ini aku akan memulai pencarianku! Bibi Tsunade, tunggu aku, ya!

Aku keluar dari kamarku, hari ini aku mengenakan pakaian terusan selutut berwarna merah terang. Kulirik kamar yang ada di sebelahku, pintu kamarnya masih tertutup rapat, semoga saja orang semalam sudah pergi dari kamar itu. Sebelum melakukan pencarian, sebaiknya aku sarapan dulu di lantai 1. Sampai di lantai 1, aku langsung memesan sarapanku. Aku mengedarkan pandangan mataku ke seluruh restoran ini,

Deg

Sialnya… ternyata laki-laki semalam juga ada di restoran pagi ini. Dia menatapku dengan sangat tajam. Hei, apa salahku sampai ditatap seperti itu olehnya? Aku mengacuhkan pandangan tajamnya kepadaku.

"Silahkan, Nona…"

Ah, sarapanku sudah datang. "Terima kasih," ucapku pada pelayan wanita yang cantik.

Sebelum memulai makan, aku sedikit melirik pada laki-laki itu, dia masih saja menatap aku. Apakah ada yang aneh denganku? Atau pakaianku sangat aneh di desa ini? Sepertinya aku butuh pakaian kimono agar tidak ditatap aneh oleh warga desa ini.

Tidak memperdulikan laki-laki semalam yang masih memperhatikan aku, aku langsung saja melahap sarapanku. Setelah selesai sarapan, aku akan mulai mencari Bibi Tsunade.

Dimulai dengan mengenali daerah sekitar penginapan tempat aku tinggal. Tempat yang sangat ramai, banyak tempat-tempat hiburan, pusat perbelanjaannya juga banyak.

Tidak terasa waktu cepat sekali berlalu, hari sudah sore, aku belum bertemu dengan orang yang kenal dengan Bibi Tsunade.

"Kalau tidak tahu alamatnya, kenapa juga aku mau mencarinya, ya? Siapa tahu Bibi Tsunade itu sudah pindah ke kota? Haaahh… desa ini ternyata hampir seluas di kota, ya? Aku capek sekali…."

Pencarian hari pertama selesai sudah, aku lelah sekali. Aku kembali ke penginapan dan langsung beristirahat di kamarku.

Malam hari aku terbangun, perutku terasa sangat lapar. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Sebaiknya aku mencari makanan di restoran. Aku keluar dari kamarku dan aku sangat… sangat… sangat terkejut karena laki-laki menyeramkan itu sedang berdiri bersender di depan pintu kamarnya.

"…."

Dia melirikku, aku tidak memperdulikannya. Dengan perlahan aku mulai berjalan meninggalkannya.

"Mau kemana kau malam-malam seperti ini?" tanyanya dengan suara dinginnya.

Aku berhenti berjalan, berbalik dan menatapnya. "Apa menjadi urusanmu kalau aku keluar malam-malam, hah?" balas tanyaku dengan nada suara yang tidak kalah dingin.

"Apa yang sedang kau cari?" tanyanya lagi.

"Hn? Bukan urusanmu! Jangan sok akrab denganku, ya!" kataku sedikit galak. Apa maunya laki-laki ini?

"Kupikir kau datang kemari karena masih ingin mengejarku, ternyata aku salah duga…" ucapnya.

"Apa maksudmu? Memangnya kau siapa? Sampai-sampai aku ingin mengejarmu? Dasar gila!" ucapku.

"Hn? Kau tidak kenal denganku?" tanyanya lagi.

"Memangnya kau mengenalku? Lagipula siapa kau? Aku tidak mengenalmu!" ucapku sedikit ketus.

"Uchiha Sasuke, kau ingat?" tanyanya.

"Uchiha? Maaf, sepertinya kau salah orang… aku sama sekali tidak mengenalmu." ucapku.

"Begitu, kalau begitu aku salah orang ya, Haruno Sakura…" ucapnya.

"Eh?"

Kok dia tahu namaku, ya? Apakah dia benar-benar mengenalku?

"Eh… tu-tunggu dulu!"

Ah… terlambat… dia sudah masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Kalau aku ketuk pintu kamarnya, aku takut kalau dia nanti akan marah. Sepertinya dia kenal denganku, apakah dia benar-benar mengenalku? Atau dia sebenarnya orang jahat yang ingin menculikku? Untuk saat ini sepertinya aku harus hati-hati, aku tidak tahu dia itu orang baik atau jahat.

**B E R S A M B U N G**


	2. Chapter 2

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Love © Thia Nokoru**

**Rate : T semi M**

**Pairing : Sasuke – Sakura**

**Genre : Romance**

*** My Love ***

_**Chapter**_** 2,**

"Tunggu!"

"Hn?"

"Aku mau bertanya sesuatu kepadamu!"

Pagi-pagi sekali aku sudah menunggu laki-laki yang bernama Uchiha Sasuke yang tinggal di sebelah kamarku di restoran. Akhirnya setelah lama menunggu, dia datang juga ke restoran. Aku langsung saja menghampirinya.

"Kau mengenalku?" tanyaku serius padanya.

Kuperhatikan wajah tanpa ekspresinya itu sedikit berubah mendengar pertanyaanku. Laki-laki itu sedikit mengerutkan keningnya seperti sedang berpikir.

"Tidak," jawabnya singkat.

"Jangan bohong! Kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku?" tanyaku lagi.

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang mengatakan kalau aku salah orang, benar?" tanyanya dengan sedikit menyeringai kepadaku.

"Ta-tapi… kenapa kau bisa tahu namaku? Aku baru kali ini datang ke desa ini, _err_… mungkin? Ah, itu tidak penting! Yang penting… kau mengenalku?" tanyaku dengan sedikit paksaan.

Laki-laki itu hanya terdiam sambil menatapku. Apa yang sedang dipikirkannya tentangku? Apakah ia benar-benar mengenalku? Kalau dia benar mengenalku, berarti dia juga pasti tahu tentang keluargaku, 'kan?

"Maaf, aku tidak mengenalmu. Aku tahu namamu dari data pengunjung yang menginap disini." ucapnya sangat datar.

Apa? Ternyata dia cuma berbohong kalau dia mengenalku! Menyebalkan!

BUGH

"Ughh…"

"Rasakan itu! Laki-laki pembohong!"

Aku marah, aku meninju perutnya dan dia merintih kesakitan. Tanpa memperdulikannya yang masih kesakitan, aku langsung saja pergi keluar dari penginapan ini.

"Sial… kenapa dia jadi kuat seperti ini?"

Uchiha Sasuke, sangat tidak menyangka kalau dirinya akan mendapatkan sebuah tinju di perutnya.

"Tuan Muda… Anda kenapa?"

Seorang pria yang sudah tua terlihat khawatir menghampiri Uchiha Sasuke yang masih merintih sakit.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, Danzo. Bagaimana? Apakah perempuan gila itu sudah pergi dari rumah?"

"Nona Karin masih tinggal di kediaman Uchiha, Tuan. Katanya, Nona Karin ingin Tuan Sasuke menyetujui perjodohannya."

"Cih, perempuan gila! Aku sudah berkali-kali menolak perjodohan itu! Kalau perempuan itu belum pergi dari rumah, aku tidak akan kembali ke rumah!"

"Ah, Tuan Sasuke, Anda mau kemana?"

Uchiha Sasuke berjalan keluar penginapan. Dia tidak memperdulikan laki-laki tua yang bernama Danzo itu.

"Hn? Itu… Sakura?"

Sasuke melihat Sakura yang berjalan seorang diri menuju taman dekat penginapan. Karena ingin tahu apa yang sedang dicari oleh Sakura, Sasuke memutuskan untuk mengikuti Sakura dari jauh.

"Taman yang indah!" seru Sakura senang.

Sakura memasuki taman yang penuh dengan pohon Sakura yang sedang bermekaran. Di dalam taman ini disediakan beberapa bangku panjang untuk pengunjung duduk. Sakura duduk di salah satu bangku panjang itu.

"Haahh… aku harus mencari kemana lagi, ya? Seorang diri… sulit juga…"

Sasuke dengan perlahan berjalan mendekat dan duduk di samping Sakura. Sakura menyadari kalau disampingnya kini ada seorang laki-laki yang duduk. _Hakama_ berwarna biru tua yang terlihat mahal, sepertinya Sakura pernah melihat pakaian itu. Wajah tampan berkulit putih bersih, model rambut aneh yang mencuat ke atas, dan Sakura akhirnya sadar siapa laki-laki yang duduk di sampingnya.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN? MENGIKUTIKU?" ucap Sakura berteriak sambil berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hn," respon Sasuke datar.

"Mau apa lagi, kau? Kau mau menculikku, ya?" tanya Sakura kesal.

"Aku bukan orang jahat. Tenanglah…" ucap Sasuke datar.

Sakura cemberut menatap Sasuke yang bersikap sangat datar. Dalam hati, Sakura bertanya-tanya, apa maunya Sasuke yang mengikutinya?

"Apa yang kau cari?" tanya Sasuke sambil menatap kedua mata Sakura tajam.

Sakura merasa gugup ditatap seperti itu oleh Sasuke. Walau Sasuke terlihat menyeramkan, Sakura perempuan normal yang melihat laki-laki tampan pasti akan terpesona oleh ketampanannya. Sakura mengalihkan pandangannya dari tatapan Sasuke.

"A-aku sedang mencari Bibiku… namanya Senju Tsunade. Apakah kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sakura ragu-ragu.

"Hn, kau mencari Senju Tsunade?" tanya Sasuke ulang.

"Iya, kau mengenalnya?" tanya Sakura penuh harap kalau Sasuke mungkin mengenalnya.

Sakura lagi-lagi hanya mendapatkan Sasuke yang terdiam menatapnya. Entah apa yang dipikirkan oleh Sasuke saat ini, Sakura jadi bingung… mengapa Sasuke selalu menatapnya dalam diam?

"Kalau aku tahu?" tanya Sasuke.

"Ha? Kalau kau tahu, tolong beri tahu aku dimana dia berada? Kau mengenalnya?" mohon Sakura.

"Dia perempuan maniak judi. Sebaiknya kau jangan dekat-dekat dengannya." ucap Sasuke datar.

"Ha? Perempuan maniak judi? Hahaha… yang benar saja!" Sakura tidak percaya dengan apa yang Sasuke katakan.

"Kau tidak percaya?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tentu saja, tidak! Adik Ibuku tidak mungkin seorang maniak judi! Kalau kau tidak mengenalnya, sebaiknya tidak perlu berpura-pura mengenalnya! Hahaha…" Sakura menertawakan Sasuke.

"Cih, tidak ada yang perlu ditertawakan," ucap Sasuke kesal karena dia tidak dipercaya oleh Sakura dan malah ditertawakan oleh Sakura.

"Hahaha… maaf," ucap Sakura.

"…."

Suasana hening, Sakura tidak tahu mau berbicara apa lagi sama Sasuke. Sasuke juga hanya terdiam saja.

"Err… sepertinya kita sebaya, boleh aku memanggilmu Uchiha saja?" tanya Sakura malu-malu.

Sasuke menatap Sakura yang kini sudah kembali duduk di sampingnya. Terlihat olehnya ekspresi wajah Sakura yang sedikit malu itu— membuatnya sedikit menyeringai.

"Kau suka memanggilku dengan sebutan… Sasuke-ku—ah, terserah kau saja mau panggil aku apa," ucap Sasuke datar.

"Hn? Kau tadi bicara apa? Aku suka memanggilmu dengan sebutan Sasuke-_kun_? Begitu?" tanya Sakura sambil menatap wajah Sasuke.

Mendengar Sakura menyebut nama 'Sasuke-_kun_', Sasuke agak sedikit terkejut juga, entah apa yang dirasakannya kini. Sakura memperhatikan sikap Sasuke yang sedikit agak berubah, Sasuke mengalihkan wajahnya dari pandangan Sakura, membuat Sakura berpikir kalau sepertinya Sasuke sedang merasa malu?

"Kau mau bertemu dengan Senju Tsunade, 'kan? Ikut denganku?" tanya Sasuke.

"Eh? Kau serius tahu dimana Bibiku? Kau tidak sedang membohongiku, 'kan?" tanya Sakura menyelidik.

"Kalau kau mau tahu, ikut denganku. Kalau kau tidak percaya kepadaku, terserah kau saja…"

Uchiha Sasuke bangun dari duduknya dan mulai berjalan dengan perlahan menuju keluar taman.

Sakura masih terdiam, masih berpikir untuk ikut atau tidak? Sakura baru saja mengenal Sasuke, apakah Sasuke bisa dipercayanya?

"Ah, tunggu aku! Aku ikut!"

Yah, Sakura memutuskan untuk ikut dengan Sasuke. Semenyeramkan Sasuke, tidak semua orang menyeramkan itu orang jahat, 'kan?

Sasuke menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sakura yang kini berlari mengejarnya. Sasuke tersenyum sedikit, tanpa menunggu Sakura yang berlari mengejarnya, Sasuke terus melanjutkan jalannya.

**.**

**T_N**

**.**

"Hei, kau benar-benar mengetahui dimana Bibiku?"

Kulihat ia menatapku lagi dalam diam. Sejak naik kereta kuda, ia tidak berbicara sama sekali. Aku jadi ragu padanya.

"Sudah sampai, ayo turun." ucapnya.

He? Dia sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaanku. Kereta kuda ini berhenti tepat di depan sebuah bangunan tradisional yang megah dan suasananya sangat ramai. Ternyata dia sungguhan membawaku ke tempat perjudian. Benarkah Bibiku itu seorang maniak judi? Aku jadi takut membayangkannya…

"Ayo masuk," ajaknya.

"Eh, U-Uchiha-_san_, beneran masuk, ya?" tanyaku ragu.

"Kau mau bertemu dengan Bibimu, 'kan?" tanyanya datar.

"I-iya, sih… tapi…" Aku menatap orang-orang yang tampak menyeramkan yang keluar—masuk tempat perjudian itu. Aku belum pernah masuk ke tempat yang seperti ini.

"Ayo, jangan takut, ada aku 'kan?"

Kurasakan Uchiha Sasuke ini meraih tangan kananku, dia menggenggam erat tanganku, saat tangannya menyentuh tanganku, seperti ada aliran listrik yang menyengat seluruh tubuhku. Kenapa? Genggaman tangannya membuatku ingin mempercayainya dan membuatku sangat nyaman.

Aku mengangguk pelan dan dia mulai menarikku untuk masuk ke dalam tempat perjudian ini. Saat sudah masuk ke dalam ruangan perjudian yang sangat luas ini, Uchiha ini mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan, aku hanya bersembunyi di balik badannya yang tinggi, aku takut, karena banyak pasang mata yang menatapku dengan pandangan yang menjijikan.

"Disana…" ucapnya.

Aku hanya mengikuti kemana dia menarikku. Kami semakin masuk ke dalam ruangan perjudian ini. Ini benar-benar tempat yang sangat menyeramkan. Tidak lama, Uchiha ini berhenti berjalan dan berdiam diri.

"Ada apa?" tanyaku dari belakangnya.

"Hei, apakah benar orang ini Bibimu?" tanyanya sambil menunjuk pada seorang perempuan yang terlihat sedang mabuk karena pengaruh _sake_, terlihat dari di meja perjudiannya tergeletak beberapa botol minuman _sake_.

"A-apakah benar dia Bibiku?" tanyaku balik.

Aku tidak tahu bagaimana rupa bibiku, ibuku tidak pernah menunjukkan foto keluargaku yang lainnya. Apakah benar perempuan yang terlihat masih muda ini adalah bibiku?

"Hei… kalian siapa? Kenapa menatapku seperti itu? Kalian mau menantangku main judi, hah?"

Sepertinya perempuan itu merasa terganggu karena kehadiran kami. Dengan sedikit kesadarannya, dia berbicara seperti itu kepada kami.

"Maaf, apakah Anda benar Senju Tsunade?" tanyaku hati-hati.

"Hn? Siapa kau? Kau mencariku?" tanyanya.

"Ah! Benarkah? Waahh… akhirnya aku menemukanmu, Bibi!" seruku senang sekali.

"Hei, Bibi? Aku Bibimu? Cih, aku tidak pernah punya seorang keponakan!" ucapnya ketus.

"Ha? Ini aku! Haruno Sakura, anak dari—"

"Haruno? Hmm… kau anak dari si Haruno itu?"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

Aku tidak mengerti sama sekali, sebenarnya ada apa?

"Hahaha… mau apa kau mencariku?" tanyanya sambil tertawa.

"Ah, Bibi Tsunade, bisakah kita berbicara? Tapi… jangan di tempat seperti ini…" ucapku. Tidak enak membicarakan masalah keluarga di tempat seperti ini.

"Baiklah, aku ikut denganmu! Tolong bantu aku berjalan…"

Haahh… apakah benar bibiku itu seperti ini? Dengan perlahan aku membantunya berjalan dengan memapahnya.

"Tunggu Tsunade! Kau mau pergi? Kau belum bayar taruhanmu!"

Seorang laki-laki menyeramkan datang menghampiri kami, laki-laki bertubuh besar dan tinggi, dia memakai sebuah cadar di wajahnya.

"Kakuzu, aku ada urusan dengan anak ini, jadi… aku bayarnya lain kali saja, ya?" ucap bibiku cuek pada laki-laki bertubuh besar yang bernama Kakuzu.

"Cih, tidak bisa! Hutangmu kepadaku sangat banyak! Kapan kau akan bayar, ha?" ucap Kakuzu yang sepertinya sangat marah.

"Haahh… aku tidak punya uang sama sekali, bagaimana ini?" keluh bibiku pada Kakuzu.

"Hmm… bagaimana kalau kau bayar tidak pakai uang?" tanya Kakuzu.

"Kalau tidak pakai uang, memangnya aku harus bayar pakai apa?" tanya bibiku bingung.

"Dia, perempuan ini lumayan juga, kalau aku jual pasti cukup untuk melunasi semua hutang-hutangmu…" ucap Kakuzu sambil menunjukku.

"APA? JANGAN BICARA SEENAKNYA, YA!" teriakku pada Kakuzu.

Kuperhatikan bibiku yang malah memperhatikan diriku, apa-apaan tatapan bibiku itu? Mencurigakan sekali.

"Hmm… boleh juga… kalau begitu, aku bayar pakai dia saja, nih ambil…" ucap bibiku sambil mendorong tubuhku ke arah Kakuzu.

"APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BIBI? KAU PIKIR AKU INI BARANG APA? YANG BISA DENGAN MUDAH DIBERIKAN PADA ORANG LAIN?" teriakku marah pada bibiku.

"KAU BISA TIDAK, TIDAK BERTERIAK KEPADAKU?" balas teriak bibiku padaku.

"AKU TIDAK MAU DIJADIKAN BAYARANMU!" teriakku padanya lagi.

"SUDAHLAH… KAU MENURUT SAJA!" balas teriak bibiku lagi.

"Kalian tidak perlu berteriak seperti itu! Kau Nona, kau sudah menjadi bayaran Tsunade, ayo ikut denganku!" ucap Kakuzu sambil memaksaku untuk ikut dengannya.

"CIH, AKU TIDAK MAU!"

Dengan sekuat tenagaku, aku melepaskan diri dari pegangan Kakuzu. Bagaimana ini? Ternyata bibiku itu sangat buruk. Sudah maniak judi, hutangnya banyak lagi! Menyebalkan!

"Memangnya dia punya hutang berapa?" tanyaku sambil menunjuk bibiku.

Kuperhatikan Kakuzu yang langsung mengambil sebuah kalkulator, dia mengetik-ngetik dengan cepat sekali. Kulirik bibiku yang kini sudah duduk, orang ini benar-benar menyebalkan! Lihat wajahnya, tidak ada rasa bersalah sama sekali!

"Hmm… mungkin totalnya senilai ini…"

Kakuzu memperlihatkan kalkulator besar miliknya kepadaku. Saat melihat angka yang terlihat di kalkulator itu, kedua mataku langsung terbelalak lebar.

"APAAAA? YANG BENAR SAJAAAA?"

"Ya, kalau kau tidak bisa menjadi bayaran, kau harus bayar senilai ini."

"Kenapa jadi aku yang harus bayar?"

"Karena kau menolak untuk menjadi bayaran…"

"Ini benar-benar GILA! Tahu seperti ini, aku tidak akan pernah mau datang ke desa ini untuk mencari bibiku dan tinggal bersama dengannya!"

Aku tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau akan jadi seperti ini hidupku. Sekarang aku harus bagaimana lagi? Aku masih punya uang, sih… tapi… uang hasil jual rumahku 'kan bisa untuk membeli rumah atau biaya hidupku di desa ini 'kan?

"Apakah tidak ada cara bayar yang lain yang bisa dilakukan?" tanyaku sedikit memohon belas kasih kepada Kakuzu. Kuharap, dia terpengaruh dengan ekspresiku yang manis ini.

"Hm, kalian sama sekali tidak punya uang… Cara paling cepat mendapatkan uang adalah dengan bermain. Kalau kalian menang berkali-kali, kalian tentu saja akan mendapatkan banyak uang."

"Jadi, maksudmu aku harus bermain judi, begitu? Kalau aku menang berkali-kali aku bisa dapat uang banyak? Oh… _kami-sama_… apa yang harus aku lakukan?"

"Bagaimana? Mau bermain atau kau yang menjadi bayarannya?"

"Kalau aku masih punya uang lagi, aku akan memilih untuk bermain lagi…"

"Diam kau, Bibi! Baru bertemu sudah menyusahkan orang saja!"

Bagaimana ini? Apakah aku harus bermain? Tidak ada cara lain lagi untuk dengan cepat mendapatkan uang.

"B-baiklah… aku akan coba untuk bermain. Tapi… aku tidak tahu cara bermain judi itu bagaimana?"

"Hm, menarik. Kalau kau sampai kalah, kau yang harus menjadi bayarannya…"

Hiii… Kakuzu kalau berbicara entah mengapa selalu membuatku merinding.

"Ikut denganku."

Kakuzu menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya. Bibiku sudah lebih dahulu pergi mengikuti Kakuzu. Eh… sepertinya aku kehilangan seseorang. Rasanya saat aku datang ke tempat ini aku bersama dengan seseorang 'kan? Aku mengedarkan pandangan mataku, kulihat sosok laki-laki yang mengantarku ke tempat ini, dia sedang berdiri dengan tenang bersender pada dinding yang tidak jauh dari tempatku. Aku pun segera menghampirinya.

"Uchiha-_san_… terima kasih sudah mengantarku bertemu dengan Bibiku. Memang diluar dugaan sih, tapi…" Aku menghentikan kata-kataku. Aku tidak tahu lagi harus bicara apa di depan Uchiha ini. Ini sangat memalukan untukku.

"Kau yakin mau bermain judi?"

Eh? Aku menatap Uchiha Sasuke ini, dia menatapku dengan tatapan yang sangat tajam. Aku mengalihkan pandangan mataku dari tatapannya. Entah mengapa, aku jadi takut ditatap seperti itu olehnya.

"I-iya… Aku tidak tahu lagi bagaimana cara membayar hutang-hutang Bibiku itu. Tapi, kau jangan khawatir, aku yakin sekali, aku pasti bisa menang!"

Kata-kata yang penuh keyakinan itu keluar begitu saja dari mulutku tanpa aku pikir lebih dahulu. Yah, aku harus menang. Kalau aku sampai kalah, aku yang akan menjadi bayarannya 'kan?

"…."

Dia hanya diam sambil menatapku. Lagi-lagi seperti ini. Dia diam sambil menatapku dalam. Sebenarnya apa yangsedang dipikirkannya tentangku? Kenapa dia selalu menatapku seperti itu?

"_A-ano_… Uchiha… aku harus ke tempat Kakuzu… Kalau kau mau pulang, pulang saja ke penginapan…"

"Aku akan menunggumu… Ayo,"

"Eh?"

Kurasakan tangan kananku ditarik oleh Uchiha Sasuke ini. Dia membawaku menuju ruangan dimana Kakuzu menyuruhku untuk mengikutinya. Kini, kami semua berkumpul di sebuah ruangan judi yang penuh dengan orang-orang yang menyeramkan. Aku takut sekali… apa jadinya bila aku kalah bermain, ya…

"Permainannya cukup mudah, kau hanya perlu menebak jumlah angka dari kedua dadu ini. Bila angkanya sama atau yang paling mendekati, maka kaulah yang menang. Mudah, 'kan?"

"Me-memang terdengar mudah, sih…"

Aku gemetaran. Kuperhatikan orang-orang yang juga akan bermain bersamaku, hiii~ mereka menatapku dengan tatapan menjijikan! _Kami-sama_… beri aku keberuntungan…

"Kalau kau tidak bisa, biar aku saja yang main… hehehe…"

Aku menatap tajam bibiku yang kini sudah terlihat lebih segar wajahnya, apakah judi selalu membuatnya semangat seperti ini?

"TIDAK! BIAR AKU YANG MAIN…!" ucapku tegas kepada bibiku. Bibiku hanya menatap aku dengan tatapan meremehkan. Biar saja!

"_Ok_, kalau kau mau lunas, kau hanya perlu menang 10 kali berturut-turut tanpa kalah satu kali pun!"

Glek

Aku hanya bisa meneguk air ludahku sendiri. Kuharap, hari ini adalah hari keberuntunganku yang paling hebat sepanjang sejarah. Ngomong-ngomong soal keberuntungan, apakah aku selalu beruntung? _Err_… kurasa… aku bisa dibilang selalu jauh dari keberuntungan.

"Ayo, Sakura! Kau pasti menang!" ucapku menyemangati diri sendiri.

"Permainan, dimulai…"

Deg… deg… deg…

** G**

**A/N :**

**Nyo~ maap banget updatenya luamaaaaa… ^^a**

**Terima kasih buat kalian yang sudah membaca dan mereview, ya… seneng deh… yang review dan baca ternyata banyak… ^^v**

**Makasih untuk…**

**Uchiha Cherry**

**Nana**

**Naomi azurania belle**

**Yuki-danna**

**Poetrie-chan**

**Bunga Sakura**

**Hakuya Cherry Uchiha Blossom**

**Fii-chan gx d akun**

**Chiwe-SasuSakuNaru**

**Uchiha-Hime Is Poetry Celemoet**

**Rievectha Herbst**

**Eet gitu**

**Karasu Uchiha**

**Chioque**

**Senayuki-chan**

**BlueHaruchi Uchiha**

**Terima kasih ya… semoga kalian suka sama cerita lanjutannya… ^^a**


	3. Chapter 3

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**My Love © Thia Nokoru**

**Sasuke – Sakura**

*** My Love ***

**Chapter 3,**

Hening… tidak ada satu orang pun yang mau mengeluarkan suaranya sedikitpun. Dari 10 orang yang bermain—termasuk Sakura di dalamnya, mereka semua tampak tegang, keringat tidak berhenti mengalir dari kening dan pelipis mereka. Satu sama lain saling melirik lalu terfokus pada sebuah benda yang terlihat seperti sebuah mangkuk yang menutupi sesuatu di dalamnya. Bukan hanya para pemain saja yang terlihat tegang, yang menonton permainan judi ini juga terlihat tegang. Mereka semua yang berada di ruangan itu tampak tidak sabar untuk melihat apa dibalik mangkuk itu.

"A-aku buka, ya…"

Kakuzu yang memegang permainan terlihat sangat kaku untuk membuka mangkuk itu. Mendengar Kakuzu akan membuka mangkuk itu, semuanya semakin terlihat tegang. Dengan perlahan tangan Kakuzu menyentuh mangkuk itu dan dengan perlahan juga Kakuzu mengangkat mangkuk itu hingga terlihat dua buah dadu yang berbeda warna, merah dan biru.

"Aa, i-ini benar-benar sangat tidak mungkin…" ucap Kakuzu tidak percaya.

Semua yang ada di sana sudah melihat apa yang ada di balik mangkuk itu. Tapi, masih saja tidak ada yang mengeluarkan suara sama sekali, kecuali Sasuke yang hanya bereaksi dengan tersenyum tipis di bibirnya.

"INI TIDAK MUNGKIN…!"

Tsunade tiba-tiba saja berteriak dengan sangat kencang hingga menyadarkan semua orang yang berada di ruangan itu dari keterkejutannya. Beberapa orang sangat kecewa, sangat-sangat kecewa melihat angka dadu itu.

"Be-benarkah? Aku sedang tidak bermimpi, 'kan? Ini kenyataan, 'kan?" gumam Sakura pelan.

Plok

Sasuke menepuk belakang bahu Sakura dengan pelan. Sakura menoleh ke belakang dan melihat Sasuke yang tersenyum tipis kepadanya. Sakura berbalik menghadap Sasuke, dengan perlahan kedua tangan Sakura bergerak memegang kedua lengan Sasuke. Air mata tiba-tiba saja jatuh membasahi kedua pipi Sakura, senyum tertahan terukir di bibir Sakura.

"A-aku… menang… A-aku tidak jadi dijual oleh Monster itu…" ucap Sakura pelan sambil terisak.

Sasuke sedikit terkejut saat Sakura memegang kedua lengannya dan hanya terdiam mendengar ucapan Sakura. Jauh di dalam hati Sasuke, Sasuke juga sebenarnya turut merasa senang dengan Sakura yang menang. Sasuke juga sempat khawatir kalau-kalau Sakura sampai kalah, karena untuk bisa menang 10 kali berturut-turut itu sesuatu yang sangat mustahil bisa terjadi dalam bermain judi, kecuali orang itu mempunyai kemampuan lebih.

"Ya. Selamat." ucap Sasuke pelan. Kini Sasuke memasang ekspresi dinginnya kembali.

Sakura sempat heran dengan ekspresi Sasuke yang berubah, tapi tidak diperdulikannya. Saat ini Sakura menang, ia sangat senang karena tidak jadi dijual oleh Kakuzu sebagai pengganti hutang Tsunade.

"Selamat, kau tidak jadi kujual. Ini lebih daripada hutang Tsunade. Terima kasih." ucap Kakuzu.

"Hm, hebat juga kau…" puji Tsunade pada Sakura sambil menyeringai.

Hiii~ Sakura merinding dipuji oleh Tsunade. Dari tatapan matanya, sepertinya Tsunade sedang merencanakan sesuatu kepadanya.

Orang-orang yang kalah terlihat sangat tidak suka melihat Sakura yang menang. Benar-benar permainan yang sangat mustahil bisa terjadi. Satu-persatu orang pun keluar dari ruangan, mereka benar-benar tidak percaya kalau seorang perempuan bisa menang 10 kali berturut-turut.

"Jadi, kau mau bicara apa? Sekarang hutangku sudah lunas semua. Ada perlu apa kau mencariku? Kita bicara disini saja, lagipula hanya tinggal kita bertiga saja disini."

Sepertinya Tsunade sudah kembali serius menanggapi Sakura yang mencarinya di desa ini.

"Ah, ya… Bibi pasti tidak tahu keadaan keluargaku…" ucap Sakura sedih.

"Hm, aku memang tidak perduli dengan keluargamu." Tsunade berkata datar.

"Hiks… JAHAT!"

Mendengar Tsunade berkata seperti itu, Sakura menjadi sangat sedih. Rasanya mau menangis, karena ternyata bibinya itu orang yang seperti ini.

"Dasar cengeng! Cepat katakan kau mau bicara apa?!"

"Aku tidak cengeng!" Sakura segera menghapus air matanya yang hampir saja terjatuh dari kedua matanya. "Ayah dan Ibuku sudah tidak ada! Sebulan yang lalu, sebelum Ibuku pergi untuk selamanya, Ibu bilang aku harus tinggal bersamamu di desa ini!"

Biar sudah menghapus air matanya yang sudah membendung di kedua matanya, tetap saja Sakura tidak bisa menahan perasaannya yang ingin menangis. Sakura berkata dengan keras sambil menangis kepada Tsunade.

"Apa kau bilang? Me-mereka sudah tidak ada?"

Tsunade tampak sangat terkejut mendengar ucapan Sakura. Sasuke juga terkejut mendengar apa yang dikatakan oleh Sakura, cuma tetap saja Sasuke selalu terlihat tanpa emosi.

"Ya, aku sendirian di kota. Awalnya aku ragu untuk pergi ke desa ini. Aku takut hidup sendirian. Walaupun ada teman-teman di kota, tetap saja aku takut kalau harus sendirian di rumah. Karena cuma kau satu-satunya keluargaku, jadinya aku datang ke desa ini. Bibi Tsunade… ijinkan aku tinggal bersamamu…"

Tsunade menatap Sakura yang terlihat begitu sedih. Sendirian… ia sudah pernah merasakan yang namanya hidup seorang diri. Tsunade tahu bagaimana rasanya sendirian. Melihat Sakura yang menangis seperti itu, ia seperti melihat bayangan dirinya sendiri di masa lalu.

"Baiklah… Rumah itu juga rumahmu… Jadi, kau boleh tinggal disana…"

Tsunade sedikit menghelakan napasnya. Mendengar ucapan Tsunade Sakura sangat senang. Ternyata Tsunade tidak seburuk apa yang Sakura pikir.

"Benarkah? Itu juga rumahku? Wah… terima kasih banyak Bibi…"

Sakura dengan segera memeluk Tsunade dengan erat. Tsunade juga agak terkejut dengan Sakura yang memeluknya dengan tiba-tiba. Tapi, ada rasa hangat yang mengalir dalam diri Tsunade. Rasanya… sudah lama ia tidak merasakan kehangatan dari seorang keluarga. Apakah saat ini Tsunade sudah mengakui kalau Sakura itu adalah keluarganya? Ya, sepertinya sudah.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kita pulang, ya!" seru Sakura.

Sakura melepaskan pelukan eratnya pada Tsunade. Sakura ingin sekali cepat-cepat pulang ke rumah barunya bersama keluarga barunya, Tsunade.

"Cih, kau ini. Aku masih tidak mau pulang! Aku masih banyak urusan! Kau pulang saja sendiri!"

"He? Pu-pulang sendiri? Memangnya aku tahu dimana rumahnya? Setidaknya kau mengantarkan aku dulu pulang ke rumah, baru setelah itu kau boleh pergi dengan urusanmu itu!"

"Kau ini cerewet sekali! Sudah, aku mau pergi! Minta antar saja sama pacarmu itu! Kurasa ia tahu banyak!" ketus Tsunade.

"He? Apa? Pacar? Siapa? Maksudmu Uchiha ini? HEIIII… JANGAN PERGI DULUUU…!"

Sial! Aku benar-benar benci dengan orang yang namanya Tsunade ini! Pergi seenaknya seperti ini! Memangnya aku tahu dimana rumahnya? Eh… tadi dia bilang kalau Uchiha ini tahu banyak? Oh, iya! Dia kan mengenal Tsunade, berarti dia juga pasti tahu dimana rumahnya, kan? Begitu, kan?

Aku menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang masih terlihat dengan sangat tenang menemaniku di tempat ini. Dia ternyata orang yang baik, ya. Aku bersyukur bisa bertemu dengan dirinya. Dia pasti mau mengantarkan aku ke rumah Tsunade.

"Apa lihat-lihat?"

"Hehehe… U-Uchiha, ah, Sasuke-_kun_… kau mau kan mengantarkan aku ke rumah?"

Dengan tersenyum manis, aku memohon kepadanya. Sesaat aku bisa melihat reaksinya saat aku memanggilnya dengan nama Sasuke-_kun_. Lucu, ya… Apakah dia senang bila aku memanggilnya dengan sebutan seperti itu?

"Kenapa kau memanggilku seperti itu? Jangan memanggilku seperti itu lagi!"

"Eh? Kau marah? Baiklah, aku hanya bercanda saja… Tapi, Tsunade bilang kau tahu banyak, pasti kau tahu rumahku kan? Sepertinya kau mengenalku… Benar, kan?"

"Siapa bilang aku mengenalmu? Jangan salah sangka, siapa yang tidak kenal dengan perempuan yang bernama Tsunade, kurasa semua orang di desa ini tahu siapa Tsunade."

"Ta-tapi… kemarin aku bertanya-tanya kepada orang-orang di keramaian, mereka yang aku tanya bilang tidak ada yang mengenal dengan Tsunade. Kenapa kau bilang semua orang mengenalnya?"

"Jelas saja. Kalau mereka bilang mengenal Tsunade, mereka takut kalau nantinya merekalah yang dikejar-kejar oleh penagih hutang-hutang Tsunade. Kau mengerti?"

Hah? Jadi, orang-orang itu berpura-pura kalau mereka tidak mengenal bibiku? Hmm… aku masih bingung sekali. Sudahlah… jangan dipikirkan, yang penting hutangnya'kan sudah lunas.

"Jadi… Kau mau, kan, mengantarku ke rumah Tsunade? Uchiha-_san_…"

Sakura memohon dengan sangat kepada Sasuke. Sasuke merasa kasihan juga dengan Sakura. Tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau ternyata Sakura sudah tidak mempunyai orangtua. Dari kota yang jauh disana, ia datang ke desa ini seorang diri.

"Eh, kau mau kemana?"

"Aku mau kembali ke penginapan."

"Bagaimana dengan rumahku? Uchiha-_san_… kau tahu tidak rumah Tsunade?"

"…."

Aku memandang sosok Uchiha Sasuke yang terus berjalan keluar dari ruangan ini. Dia meninggalkanku! Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti dirinya… awalnya dia memang terlihat begitu egois dan tidak punya perasaan. Tapi, bukankah hari ini ia begitu baik kepadaku? Aku… sempat merasa diperhatikan olehnya saat tadi. Sekarang… ia kembali menjadi manusia yang tidak aku mengerti sama sekali. Dan kurasa… sepertinya ia lelah karena sudah menemaniku seharian di tempat perjudian ini. Ya, mungkin seperti itu. Lagipula… kami satu penginapan, kamar kami juga bersebelahan, masih banyak waktu untuk bertanya kepadanya, kan?

"Ah, tunggu aku, Uchiha-_san_…"

Dia adalah teman pertamaku di desa ini. Semoga aku bisa berteman baik dengan dirinya, ya…

Kami berdua kembali ke tempat penginapan. Selama perjalanan pulang, tidak ada pembicaraan sama sekali. Aku menahan diri untuk menanyakan dimana alamat rumah Tsunade. Biarlah… besok aku masih bisa bertanya kepadanya, kan?

"Uchiha-_san_… Hari ini… terima kasih banyak sudah membantuku, ya…"

Sebelum ia membuka pintu kamarnya, aku sedikit menarik lengannya agar ia tidak segera masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Aku tersenyum manis kepadanya. Walau ia terlihat menakutkan, tapi sebenarnya ia orang yang baik.

"…."

Eh? Kenapa? Lagi-lagi ia hanya menatap aku dalam diam. Apa yang sedang dipikirkan olehnya dengan pandangan yang begitu dalam kepadaku? Kalau ditatap seperti itu dalam-dalam, aku… nanti aku bisa berdebar-debar karena tatapan itu.

Cklek

He? Tiba-tiba saja pintu kamar Sasuke terbuka. Bukankah Sasuke belum membuka pintu kamarnya? Dengan perlahan pintu kamar itu terbuka, dan terlihat seorang perempuan cantik mengenakan kimono indah berwarna ungu, rambutnya berwarna merah disanggul dengan rapi, wah… dia cantik sekali walau mengenakan sebuah kacamata.

"Sasuke-_kun_~ akhirnya kau pulang… aku sudah lama menunggumu…"

"Kau…"

"Sasuke-_kun_~"

"Apa-apaan, kau? Lepaskan aku!"

Perempuan itu tiba-tiba saja memeluk Sasuke dengan sangat erat. Perempuan yang terlihat sangat sedih saat baru keluar dari dalam kamar, tapi langsung terlihat sangat bahagia saat ia memeluk Sasuke. Tapi, kenapa Sasuke begitu kasar terhadap perempuan itu? Sasuke dengan sangat kasar melepaskan pelukan dari perempuan cantik itu. Kenapa, ya? Saat perempuan itu memeluk Sasuke, perasaanku menjadi tidak enak, aku agak sedikit kecewa melihatnya. Tapi, saat Sasuke berlaku kasar terhadap perempuan cantik itu, entah mengapa, perasaanku sedikit senang, melihat Sasuke yang sepertinya tidak suka dengan perempuan itu. Aku ini kenapa, ya?

"Sasuke… Kenapa kau kasar kepadaku?" Perempuan itu terlihat sedih sekali.

"Pergi, kau!" Sedangkan Sasuke terlihat begitu membenci perempuan itu. Terlihat dari tatapan matanya kepada perempuan cantik itu.

Se-sepertinya, aku harus segera masuk ke dalam kamarku. Tidak baik melihat permasalahan orang lain, kan?

"Sakura,"

Sasuke melihat aku yang akan masuk ke dalam kamarku. Kenapa juga ia harus memanggilku, sih?

"A-aku akan masuk. Terima kasih untuk hari ini, ya… Uchiha-_san_…"

Sungguh, aku kok jadi takut, ya? Aku tidak mau ikut-ikut terbawa urusan orang lain. Dengan gerakan cepat aku membuka pintu kamarku dan aku tidak menyangka sama sekali kalau ternyata Sasuke mencegah pintu kamarku tertutup saat aku akan menutup pintu kamar.

"Kau, jangan mengganggu kami. Kalau kau melakukan sesuatu di kamar ini, aku selamanya tidak akan pernah pulang ke rumah lagi! Kalau kau mengerti, cepat kembali pulang ke rumahmu sana! Jangan kembali ke rumahku!"

Brakkk

A-apa yang terjadi?

"KENAPA KAU MALAH MASUK KE KEMARKU DAN MENGUNCI PINTUNYA, UCHIHA?!"

Sungguh, aku tidak mengerti apa yang sedang terjadi.

"KENAPA JUGA KAU MALAH BERKATA SEPERTI ITU? KITA KAN TIDAK ADA HUBUNGAN APA-APA! BAGAIMANA KALAU PEREMPUAN ITU BERPIKIR YANG TIDAK-TIDAK?!"

DOK… DOK… DOK…

"SASUKE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN BERSAMA DENGAN PEREMPUAN ITU! SASUKE, BUKA PINTUNYA! HEI, PEREMPUAN GENIT, KAU APAKAN SASUKE SAMPAI-SAMPAI IA MAU BERSAMAMU! SASUKE… KELUARLAH… SEJAK KAPAN KAU PUNYA HUBUNGAN DENGAN PEREMPUAN LAIN, SASUKE…!"

"A-APA? HEI, AKU INI BUKAN PEREMPUAN GENIT, TAU!"

Sungguh, keadaan sepertinya sudah kacau. Sakura begitu emosi, perempuan cantik itu juga terlihat begitu emosi, sedangkan Sasuke, Sasuke begitu pusing karena dua perempuan di dekatnya ini sedang adu mulut sambil berteriak-teriak di dekatnya.

"Kalian berdua ini sama-sama berisik,"

"Salahmu! Cepat kau keluar dari kamarku! Jangan bawa-bawa aku dalam masalahmu!"

"Kau juga membawaku dalam masalahmu,"

"Ha? Bukankah itu kemauanmu sendiri yang mau membantuku?"

"Hn,"

"Apa itu?"

"Aku lelah."

"Apa? Kalau kau lelah, kembali saja ke kamarmu sendiri!"

Apa yang dia lakukan? Dia dengan santainya berjalan menuju kasurku! Aku tidak mau sekamar dengan laki-laki ini!

"Hei, jangan tidur di kasurku!"

Sebelum laki-laki itu berbaring di kasurku, aku segera menariknya ke belakang.

"Kenapa? Aku mau tidur."

"Kalau mau tidur di kamarmu sendiri! Aku tidak mau sekamar denganmu!"

"Kau lupa? Kita pernah tidur bersama, kan?"

"A-apa?"

A-apa-apaan laki-laki ini? Sambil berkata seperti itu, dia tersenyum menyeringai kepadaku. Bodohnya aku, aku sempat berdebar melihat seringainya itu. Menyebalkan!

"Kapan aku pernah tidur bersamamu?! Jangan bicara yang tidak-tidak! Kau ini sangat menyebalkan! Baiklah, kalau kau tidak mau keluar, biar aku saja yang keluar! Huh!"

Brukk

Deg

Ah… A-apa ini…?

"Kalau kau mau aman, lebih baik kau bersamaku saja disini."

Ma-mau aman? Apa maksudnya? Kenapa aku harus mengalami ini? Lalu… kenapa juga…

"Kenapa juga kau harus menindihku seperti ini?! Dasar laki-laki mesum! Lepaskan aku! Aaaaaa…!"

Aku sekuat tenaga melepaskan diriku yang kini telah terbaring di tempat tidurku dengan laki-laki ini yang ada di atas tubuhku. Menyebalkan! Oh… _Kami-sama_… aku ini perempuan baik-baik… tolong aku….

"Dulu… kita juga pernah tidur bersama. Bahkan waktu itu kau mengatakan sangat nyaman tidur dalam pelukanku…"

Uchiha Sasuke yang kini telah merubah posisinya, ia kini tidur sambil memelukku dari samping sambil menggumamkan kata-kata yang terdengar seperti sebuah bisikan. Aku sama sekali tidak mengerti apa yang ia katakan itu.

"Apa maksudmu? Aku tidak mengerti! Kita pernah tidur bersama? Yang benar saja! Kalau kau mau tidur, jangan dengan posisi seperti ini! Kita ini tidak ada hubungan apa-apa! Yang boleh seperti ini itu hanya sepasang suami-istri! Dan kita ini bukan sepasang suami-istri! Jadi, tolong lepaskan aku, Uchiha!"

"…."

Tidak ada tanggapan sama sekali. Aku melirik ke sampingku, wajah tampan itu terlihat begitu damai. Masa dengan sangat mudah ia sudah tertidur dengan lelap? Atau… ia hanya pura-pura untuk tertidur? Lagipula… tangannya yang memelukku mulai melonggar, aku pun dengan perlahan melepaskan diri dari pelukan laki-laki ini.

"Bagaimana ini? Masa aku harus bersama dengan orang ini di kamar ini?"

Aku menatap Uchiha Sasuke yang sepertinya memang benar-benar tertidur lelap. Ia benar-benar sangat tampan. Terkadang membuat aku bedebar-debar. Sasuke bilang, kalau aku mau aman sebaiknya aku tidak keluar dari kamar ini. Kalau perempuan itu masih berada di luar, entah apa yang akan dilakukannya kepadaku. Lagipula… entah mengapa, aku percaya kepada Sasuke. Perasaanku mengatakan kalau Sasuke bukanlah orang yang jahat walau sikapnya itu tidak bisa aku tebak sama sekali.

"Haahh… sudah jadi seperti ini, mau gak mau, aku harus menjalani apa yang sudah terjadi…"

Aku pun lelah, kejadian hari ini sungguh terasa berat. Aku bersyukur, aku memenangkan pertaruhan judi tadi. Ini seperti mimpi, dan aku masih belum percaya kalau aku menang bermain judi. Sungguh, aku tidak bisa membayangkan kalau aku sampai kalah, pasti hidupku lebih berat daripada apa yang baru saja terjadi kepadaku.

"Curang… dia benar-benar tertidur. Lalu, aku harus tidur dimana? Lagipula… bukankah kita belum makan? Apakah dia tidak merasa lapar? Hooaaammm… sebaiknya aku tidur di sofa, lupakan saja rasa lapar ini…"

Akhirnya… aku tertidur di sofa. Saat aku tertidur… aku bermimpi. Aku bermimpi kalau aku dan Uchiha Sasuke tinggal bersama-sama di sebuah rumah yang terlihat sudah tua. Dimimpi itu, kami berdua terlihat seperti sepasang suami-istri yang bahagia. Karena terlihat sangat bahagia, rasanya aku seperti tidak ingin terbangun dari mimpi yang indah itu.

**BERSAMBUNG**

**A/N :**

Saya mau mengucapkan terima kasih banyak buat kalian semua yang sudah membaca fanfic ini :D

Maaf, gak saya balas satu-satu m(_ _)m

**Kahoko, me, ****Kogayama Hanasaki****, Chocolate, ****Baby Kim****, ****Michi Aozora****, ****Karasu Uchiha****, ****senayuki-chan****, Guest, ****violyth****, ****Azakayana Yume****, Fii-chan gx d ak, ****Nina317Elf****, Shimimi, UchiNami Selvie.**

Terima kasih banyak sudah membaca dan mereview fanfic ini ya… :D

Saya tahu pasti setelah baca chapter 3 ini banyak yang kecewa dengan ceritanya, mungkin? Tapi, saya dari awal membuat cerita ini gak mau buat dengan tema yang berat dan cerita yang panjang(?). Saya mau buat cerita ringan yang bisa membuat pembaca nyengir-nyengir aneh. Rate-nya juga mau dirubah, jadi T aja, gak jadi rate M. Yupz, semoga saya bisa buat kalian yang baca nyengir-nyengir aneh, ya (maunya)… :3 belum ada di chapter ini, saya gak janji bakal update cepat.

Sekian dan terima kasih.

#kabur

:*

Be Happy

Semoga terhibur


End file.
